The Sun King
by beck1990
Summary: The Time-Space Continuum is in danger! Howard and Vince have made a mess again, and Naboo needs the help of his friend Judy to put things right. Rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Loves! This is my first ever fanfic. Let me know what you think.

CHAPTER ONE: TROUBLE

"JUDY YOUR PHONE IS RINGING!" I'm in the shower when I hear my flat mate Kelly Colours scream through the door. Of course, as soon as I get a moment to myself, someone rings.

"What's the ring tone?" I holler back. It's really very handy to have a different ring for everyone since my screen is broken and I can't see who's calling.

"It's that Fleetwood Mac song," Kell answers. I turn off the water and grab a towel. It's Naboo.

"Alright, Naboo?" I answer the phone as I try to dry my hair.

"Judy, its Vince and Howard," Naboo sounds pissed, and worried. "I think they've time-warped back to the Seventeenth Century."

"What? How the bloody hell?" I ask. Vince and Howard have gotten into some strange situations before, but time travel is a new one.

"They've been through my things again and gotten into a new spell book I've just got in. The page is open to the time travel spell and just earlier they were having an argument about some French berk from the seventeenth century. Anyway, I've got to go find them before they mess up the whole time-space continuum, and I need your help. If they change anything in the past, it could alter the entire course of history." Naboo is always having to go get Howard and Vince out of the messes they're in, but he's never asked for help before. Of course, this _does _involve the possible derailment of human history and the safety of the time-space continuum.

"I'll be over in five minutes."

By the time I get to Naboo's flat, it's raining cats and dogs. The sign on the shop says 'CLOSED' and the door is locked, but I use a simple spell and let myself in. Yeah, it rocks to be a Shaman. I make my way carefully through the dark, trying not to knock over the precarious piles of junk or drip too much on the miscellaneous knick knacks scattered about the floor. Wow, Naboo, you need serious help with the cleaning. Upstairs, Naboo is at the kitchen table with Bollo, poring over a large leather-bound book. They both look up as come in.

"Alright, Judy," Naboo motions me over to the table.

"Alright, Naboo, Bollo," I say. I walk over to the table and take a look at the book.

"I'm sure this is the spell they've used," Naboo says. "Look, there's a smudge of hair gel, and that definitely means Vince."

"That's clever of you to spot," I say appreciatively.

"And I found this," Naboo says, holding up a Polaroid photo. It shows Vince and Howard pointing to the spell book and grinning.

"Oh. Well, what are we going to do?" I ask.

"We've got to go back to the seventeenth century and find them," Naboo says. "Keep them from doing anything stupid, and bring them back to the present before anything bad happens."

"Is that all?" I ask as I try to wring out my hair a bit. Naboo looks at me with a look that says, '_Well, what can we do?_' "There's one thing you've not thought of," I realize.

"What's that?" Naboo asks.

"We can't exactly go back to the seventeenth century looking like this, can we? If we're going to stop any changes in the past, we're going to have to look just like everybody else."

"Well, where are we going to get clothes like that?" Naboo asks, bewildered.

"Leave that to me." I say with a grin.

"I gotta a bad feeling about this." Bollo says.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: BACK IN TIME

Ten minutes later, we're all perfect examples of high fashion in the seventeenth century. Lucky for us, my flat mates, Charlie and Danny, are massively into the theater and costumes. I've got on clunky wooden heels, an unbelievably lacey and pleated lavender gown, and a high, white wig. My face is powdered, and I've got a beauty mark drawn on my upper lip. I check out my reflection in the floor length mirror.

"This is brilliant," I say, doing a quick turn and nearly losing my wig.

"Not bad, eh?" Danny says. "These are left over from that production of _Marie Antoinette_ that our theater company did in the month… Are you ready yet, Naboo?"

Naboo is in an embroidered blue coat, gold knickers, and white stockings. He's also got a white wig on.

"What do you think?" he asks, striking a pose.

"Smashing," I reply with a grin. "Bollo, are you dressed?" I call through the door of the bathroom. The door opens slowly and Bollo comes out. My mouth falls open.

Bollo is, well, Bollo is in a pink dress just as pleated and ruffled as mine.

"Don't you got anything more, uh, masculine?" Bollo grunts, tugging at the dress.

"Sorry, mate," Charlie laughs. "This is the only thing we've got that will fit you."

Naboo and I exchange a smirk behind Bollo's back. "Well, we've got to get going," Naboo says. "We don't have any time to lose. There's no telling what Vince and Howard are up to."

"Right," I agree, adjusting Bollo's feathered hat. "Break out with the magic, Naboo."

Bollo, Naboo, and I hold hands and stand in a circle. When Naboo says the magic words, there is a bright flash of light and I feel like I'm being sucked up by a Hoover. When I can see again, it's daytime and we're in a magnificent garden with hundreds of statues littered about the place.

"Where are we?" I wonder aloud, blinking.

"The Royal Gardens of King Louis XIV, the Sun King." A pompous voice behind me answers. We all spin around to see a short man in royal-looking attire.

"Who are you?" Naboo asks.

"I am Philippe, butler to the king, and manager of the estate." He replies looking extremely proud. "And you must be the Lord Jean-Claude St. Claire and Lady Colette St. Claire. We have been expecting you," Naboo and I raise our eyebrows at each other but don't say anything, deciding to just play along. Philippe catches sight of Bollo. "Who is this with you?" he asks with a look of great interest.

"Er, this is my sister, Lady Antoinette de Monkeyface," I blurt out, having nothing else come to mind.

"Enchante, Mademoiselle," Philippe gushes, taking Bollo's hand and kissing it. Bollo glares at me, while Naboo fakes a cough into his handkerchief to disguise a laugh.

Philippe relinquishes Bollo's hand with a longing look, then straightens his vest officiously and says, "The King has been expecting you. Please follow me to the palace."

Bollo, Naboo, and I look at each other and shrug our shoulders. It doesn't look like we have much of a choice, and Howard and Vince might be at the palace too. We all follow Philippe out through the garden towards a magnificent palace on the hill.


End file.
